Calligraphy Deer Wiki:Do's And Dont's
We love having you on this wiki, but you must follow the rules if you want to be here. Not doing so will result in punishment from this wiki. Please follow through these rules when on the wiki and follow them when on FANDOM. General Rules on FANDOM *Users must be 13 to use FANDOM. Anyone underage will be reported to FANDOM staff without any notice. *Users must also agree not to abuse, threaten, harass or intimidate other users. *Users must have only one account to edit. FANDOM generally allows more than one so long as they are not used to get away from bans, see Sockpuppet here. *You must read and follow the Terms Of Use and Privacy Policy at all times. Editing Rules *Summaries must be added to every edit made. They are there to let others know why it was done. **If the edit was simple and did not change information, then you must mark it as a minor edit. **Summaries are to be appropriate and all first letters of each word to be capitalized. *Creating new pages requires admin permission. You can leave them on one's wall for help on doing so. **It is best to let an administrator or bureaucrat know before making another page. **Administrators know a lot about this series, and it is best to message them if you need to see what needs to be created. *Vandalism is not permitted in any way. Users will be banned for eternity if caught. **We work really hard keeping info on this wiki. **Even simply removing a letter or infobox counts as vandalism on this wiki. *All photos and videos must have proper filenames, especially for pages. **No jargon names are allowed, but this is generally ignored if it is on a blog post, userpage, or message wall. **Photos on all articles must have lettering and not just random jargon. *Profanity, Swearing, or Vulgar are not allowed. **The articles must be kept free from this type of language. **Censoring them on the article pages is also not allowed. Page Commenting Rules *Comments on article pages MUST be related to the topic of that article and have information helpful to other users. **Comments are to be kept to a minimum and only the most persistent ones are allowed *Profanity, Swearing, or Vulgar are not allowed. **Censoring them in any way is prohibited. **Any comment with profanity will be removed and the user being blocked. *The only other comments on articles allowed besides helpful information is about improvements of articles. **Comments not relating to this or the other reason from above are deleted instantly when found. User Conduct *Users agree not to treat others with disrespect **Users are expected to be polite when posting threads on message walls or respond to blog posts. **Harassment, abuse, threats, intimidation, bullying, fighting, arguing, and other derogatory behaviors are also not allowed and will leave to no warning. *Replying to threads inactive for a week is prohibited. **If the last time a thread received a reply was one week, that solution is simple. Ignore it. **Necroposting threads older than one week is subject to removal of that reply as well as that entire thread being removed. **After three times, the user will be blocked for a week to hammer down on these unneeded replies. *Each and every active user is responsible for the messages left on their own wall, even those left by active users. **If you do not want messages on your own wall anymore, you go to more and click remove. User Blog Policies *It shall be noted that user blogs are a feature on this wiki **Like userpages, user blogs do not follow the same guidelines as mainspace articles except abuse guidelines. **Off-topic rules for blog posts are far less strict than for article pages, and the same goes for the comments. However, spam is still not tolerated. ***Unlike on articles, rules for blog post comments do not apply with the only exception being user conduct policies. **Unlike mainspace articles, blog posts do not have policies regarding the number of lines needed, nor are summaries required. Summaries are optional for blog posts. *Hateful blog posts are not tolerated. **These are always deleted when found and the user will always be banned from editing as punishment.